Remus' Fanboy
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: One shot::4/100 Theme Challenge: Remus sees some of Sirius' fangirls giggling while they're planning a prank at the library. Eventually, the conversation leads to his own fangirls. And boys.


Title: Remus' Fanboy  
Author: fuzzyalligator  
Rating: K+  
Genre: Romance, Humor, Friendship  
Theme: Fangirls and Fanboys  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were, there'd be more Remus/Sirius in the books.

A/N: I found this _totally awesome_ 100 theme challenge on da and decided to give it a try.

oO0Oo

All was quiet in the Hogwarts' library. Most of the students were studying or writing essays for a class. But there was one table in the very back that was doing something very different.

"But how would we get in?" Remus asked for the third time that afternoon. The Map was lying on the table before the four friends and all eyes were on the Slytherin common room. There were four different sets of footprints there, but the boys were only interested in one. Those of Severus 'Snivellus' Snape.

"You could always give us the pass-" James started to say, giving his friend the most charming smile he could, but was silenced with a quick spell. The smile vanished and he glared harshly at the other boy.

Remus set his wand on the table next to the Map with a sigh. "I've already told you, I will not give it to you when I _know_ you'll use it to your advantage before we can actually pull the prank."

"But you know we won't," Sirius reasoned, scooting closer to the other boy until their knees were touching under the table. "We're smart enough to know that they'll just change the password afterwards."

"You mean like last time?" Peter asked then smiled sheepishly when everyone glared at him at the memory.

James was waving his arms wildly to get Remus' attention, and when he finally looked at him, he pointed to his mouth then to a spot above his head. Curiosity got the better of him and Remus quickly canceled the spell. "Light ball!" he announced loudly and earned glares from students from other tables.

"You mean 'light bulb,'" Peter chuckled when everyone went back to what they were doing.

James just rolled his eyes at his friend and gestured for everyone to lean in closer so he could explain the plan. In the middle of his explanation, Remus noticed someone lurking behind one of the bookcases behind Sirius. He was about to announce their presence to the others, but stopped when he realized it was just a couple of Sirius' fangirls.

Remus rolled his eyes, inwardly cringing when he heard their giggles and went back to paying attention to James' plan, trying to figure out if there could be any possible slip-ups.

oO0Oo

About an hour later, the plan was made and the four boys headed toward Gryffindor Tower. On their way out, Remus spotted the girls from earlier looking at Sirius once again. His sigh must have been louder than he had thought because Sirius turned around and gave him a curious look. "Something wrong?" he asked once they were out in the hall.

Remus just shrugged when the others looked back to make sure he was okay. It didn't bother him anymore when they became mother hens, he had gotten used to it years ago. "Just some of Pad's ruddy fangirls."

Peter laughed openly while James tried to covers his up with a cough. It was a well known fact that both Quidditch players had their own fans, but the handsome - and flirtatious - Sirius had many more. And the others always made sure to remind and annoy him about it whenever they could.

"What were they doing?" James finally managed to ask, ignoring Sirius' obvious disdain. "We're they writing him love notes or love songs this time?"

"They were _giggling_," Remus said, pretending to be disgusted, making James and Peter laugh again, louder this time.

Sirius glared and lightly pushed the young werewolf into the wall as they walked down the corridor. "James and I aren't the only ones with fangirls," he stated, looking from Remus to Peter and back again. "Don't think we haven't seen your Hufflepuffs, Wormy. Or your Ravenclaw fangirls and _boys_, Moony."

Both boys looked at him with wide eyes, clearly oblivious to their own fangroups. "I have fangirls?" Peter asked, sounding happy and stunned. "Who are they?"

James chuckled and gave him the names of the couple of girls who were smitten with the sweet, plump boy. Remus just stared at Sirius in disbelief then scoffed, understanding it was just a joke. "Why would someone fangirl over me?"

He started walking down the hallway again, shaking his head in disbelief. The other boys had a quick, quiet conversation before Sirius ran to catch up to Remus. "Are you really asking that?"

Remus nodded, really not understanding what someone would see in him to idolize or even love. Sirius chuckled lightly as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a friendly gesture. "How about…you're bloody smart and funny. And even though you play pranks with us, you always make sure that they don't go too far. Don't forget you're good looking."

He playfully glared at Remus when he rolled his eyes but kept going. "You _are_. Your hair is always combed nicely and shiny. And your eyes are lovely. Especially when you're laughing. It's kind of like they're smiling, too. Oh! You have the best smile out of all the students here and-"

Remus was blushing badly when he covered Sirius' mouth. He really needed him to stop saying those things like he actually thought those things about them. "You sound as bad as some of your fangirls," he laughed, pulling his hand away.

"Maybe that's because I'm one of _your_ fanboys," Sirius replied before turning to the Fat Lady and saying the password. Before walking through the portrait hole, he turned around with a suggestive smile. "But your arse is the best." Remus stood there stunned as his friend entered the common room without a backwards glance.


End file.
